Kingdom Hearts: A MSN chat
by KunoichiNekoChan
Summary: What happens when a n00b Sora, a sugarhigh Selphie and the rest of the gang are all in one jumbo chat on MSN? If ya wanna know, your gunna hafta read this! Oneshot.


**This is a MSN conversation between the children of Destiny Islands. Thanks to my friend Rachie and Sara who helped me think of the screen names!**

**I've categorized all the characters into things such as n00b and literates, judging by their character. Enjoy!**

**Sora: 50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1!**

**Kairi: ive wished upon stars 2 long**

**Riku: The fangirls took my clothes…again**

**Wakka: Blitzball LYFE**

**Selphie: I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1!**

**Tidus: a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away!**

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
hi tidus

a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! says:  
hey, whats up

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
nm, nm u?

a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! says:  
just got a months supply of hair me 97843 munny.

**The fangirls took my clothes…again has been added to the conversation.**

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
lol that's a lot wow for a months supply of gel i only spend like 50327 munny

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
That's because you don't shower.

a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! says:  
ahaha

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
stfu

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Stufuu! XD

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
riku why do u have 2 b so mean and stupid!1/

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
I don't know, why do you have to be just plain dumb?

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
stfu!11!

**I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! has been added to the conversation.**

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
OH WOW LIKE LOTS PEOPLE

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
LOL

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Oh god no. Selphie, how much sugar have you had today?

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
Um only leiik a bit at lunch

a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! says:  
she had three lollipops, five pixie sticks, three chocolate bars and two packs of the sour gum

**Blitzball LYFE has been added to the conversation.**

Blitzball LYFE says:

Yo

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
WAKKA YAYAYAYAYAY!1!YAYA!1!1!1?

Blitzball LYFE says:  
what happened to her?

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Sugar.

Blitzball LYFE says:  
not again….

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
yay kairis on

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
and stop being so mean riku geez

**ive wished upon stars 2 long has been added to the conversation.**

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Oh hey yuh all

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Are Wakka and I the only one who can speak English here?

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Silly riku us all speak English

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
….OO

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
we all…….rofl

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
And everyone wonders why I want to see new worlds…

Blitzball LYFE says:  
Im going to go, me and tidus are meeting up and are gunna spar

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Don't go! I need at least ONE smart person!

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Ow heey

a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! says:  
k bye

**a bottle of gel a dai keeps the frizz away! Has left the conversation.**

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
Wait wakka can I cum?

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
AHAHA! CUM!

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
wat?

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Huh

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
…Nevermind.

Blitzball LYFE says:  
Haha okay selphie

**Blitzball LYFE has left the conversation.**

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
KAY THEN BYE

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
brb

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Try not to be too annoying.

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
F U RIKU

I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! says:  
Ahahah IT RHYMES

**I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I WANNA SHARE A PAOPU FRUIT!1!11ONE!1! has left the conversation.**

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
So…

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
r u dun the geo essay?

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Yeah…mapping a dozen islands isn't that hard.

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
o well 4 me it iz

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Sora, for you, everythings hard.

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
o well maybe but I try and that's what counts and I hav a heart and im pure of heart and im good and cool an ya!11!

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Umn…yeah…whats that have to do with Geography?

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
stfu

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Ess-tee-eff-you!

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Bac

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
kairi rikus bein mean

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Riku!1

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
Gah, I give up. I'm going now, to practice sword fighting. 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT CHAMPIONS DO.

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
FUC OFF

The fangirls took my clothes…again says:  
ROFLCOPTER! XD

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
STFU

**The fangirls took my clothes…again has left the conversation.**

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Wow, lol

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
he can b so stupid sometimes fuk

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Ya but hes our frind still yuh no

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
ya but still

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
hey, kairi?

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Yah/

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
buttsecks

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
huh

Ive wished upon stars 2 long says:  
Wha?

50r4: IM NOT ON PAOPU LEAVES!1!1ONE!1! says:  
nm


End file.
